The After Party
by Sos7
Summary: The morning after is always such a fun time. Sequel to 'Party Favors'


Title: The After Party  
>Author: pinch5<br>Summary: The morning after is always such a fun time. Sequel to 'Party Favors'  
>Pairing: PuckKurt  
>Warnings: swearing, and spoilers for 'Blame it on the Alcohol<br>Notes: I'm a shoddy updater, I'm sorry.

Puck's head shot up at Kurt's sultry remark.

"What do you mean, it was amazing?"

Kurt feigned a look of sadness "How could you not remember? You took my virginity and gave it to me all night long!" Kurt finished the sentence with a small moan.

Puck scrambled up on the bed, twitching in disbelief "No way man, I'm not gay!"

Kurt pouted and crawled up on the bed, snickering quietly as Puck backed away, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"You're not gay? No straight man could give it to me that good. You had me seeing stars, oh goodness, it was one of the best moments of my life, Puck. You fucked me so good."

Puck swallowed loudly as his eyes widened "Really?"

Kurt's face broke out into a mischievous smirk before he let out a small giggle.

"Psh, no!"

Kurt gave Puck a hard push and sent him over the edge of the bed. Kurt laughed at his bewildered expression before getting off the bed.

"Don't look so surprised, you said it yourself. You're not gay, plus there is no way I'd give up my V-card to a jerk like you. Now, get out of my room and my house."

Kurt watched as Puck sat on the floor in a daze and put his hands on his hips.

"What's wrong with you? You didn't have sex me and you never will, go home!"

The incredibly high pitch of Kurt's voice finally snapped Puck out of whatever haze he was in. He wordlessly picked up his shoes and jacket before making his way out of the room. Kurt sniffed at the softly closed door and went back to getting dressed for the day. He didn't want to do anything really, besides have a silent pity party because the boy he liked liked someone else (story of his sad, sad, lonely life). Even if he did, he still had to look immaculate.

Kurt was dressed, ready and prepared to lie on his bed all day in sorrow when he heard his father calling him.

"Kurt, come down here!"

Kurt sat up quickly, he sounded mad, he'd better get his butt down there fast.

Kurt walked down the stairs to find Burt scowling and sitting at the breakfast table.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Burt shook his head and waved a hand at the chair across from him "Sit."

Kurt slid into the seat quickly as possible.

Burt let out a sigh and looked down at the table.

"Kurt, I want you to be completely honest with me when I ask you this, okay?"

Kurt nodded, but didn't actually know what this conversation was about.

"Are you still a virgin?"

Kurt felt an explosion of heat take over his face.

"Dad! What kind of question is that? Of course I'm still a virgin, why are we talking about this?"

Burt raised his hands in a non-threaten manner "Even if you are still a virgin, I still don't like you being inappropriate with Puckerman while Carole and I were asleep."

Kurt's face went from red to pale in 2.5 seconds flat.

"You think I did something inappropriate with _Noah Puckerman?_ Are you out of your mind?"

"Kurt, he was naked in you bed, what do you expect me to think?"

Kurt let out a sigh "You've got to be kidding. Puck wasn't even naked; he just lost his shirt in the middle of the night! He got drunk at Rachel's party and I took him home. Was that a bad thing? Or should I have let him drive home, drunker than a skunk?"

Burt glared at him "You expect me to believe that Puckerman would not have a go at you, drunk and alone in your bedroom in the middle of the night? I'm not buying it, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head "Nothing happened, dad."

"Kurt-"

Kurt glared at his father and cut him off "Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway? You didn't get this upset when I had Brittany over!"

Burt let out a chuckle "Why do you think? You're gay! You have no interest in lady bits and I thought it was funny because you looked ridiculous in plaid. However, Puckerman has the bits you're interested in and I don't trust him not to take advantage of you."

Kurt closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before looking up "Dear father of mine, I want you to know that there is no possible way that Puckerman and I will ever cross the boundaries that require mutual nakedness and squishy bits."

Burt snickered at Kurt's speech "Squishy bits?"

Kurt glared at his father through his blush "Quiet, old man!"

Burt chucked and patted Kurt's hand across the table "Alright, alright; I'll believe you. However, no more boys alone in your room, especially not Puckerman. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, but not before rolling his eyes "Ugh, of course."

Kurt let out a sigh before rising from the table "Now if you'll excuse me, I must cocoon myself in musicals and awful daytime television. Ciao."

Kurt walked up the stairs and flopped down on his bed, the weight of the conversation and Blaine's awful behavior, weighing him down. For a second, Kurt actually felt bad for freaking Puck out like that.

Kurt groaned and covered his face with his hands "Damn. Fuck my life."

~!~

Kurt flopped back on his bed the next weekend over, trying to squeeze out the worst of his week from his mind. Blaine and Rachel were hitting it off like something else, leaving Kurt in the dust. Of course Blaine wasn't gay, nothing in his life could ever be simple, no it had to have a hurtle to overcome. Kurt groaned and threw his blazer in the direction of his closet; he didn't even care if it wrinkled. Why couldn't Kurt just have one boy who actually liked him back? Was that too much to ask?

"Whoa, you're throwing clothes around? Shit has hit the fan."

Kurt rolled his eyes and let out a breath "Puckerman, I thought I scared you away. What are you doing here?"

Kurt turned over to look at the other boy, who was leaning against the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"You can't scare the Puckzilla, man I don't blame you for trying to get into these jeans. The prize in here is immaculate. You'd have some shit taste in guys if you didn't want a piece of me."

Kurt sat up and fixed Puck with a glare "As if. It was just a joke, a joke that happened to scare you shitless, might I add."

Puck snorted and walked into his room and flopped on his bed "It didn't scare me, you prissy bitch, you surprised me. When I get a little crazy with the juice the most I can do is accidently grab some booty, I can never fuck when I'm drunk, it sucks!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed as well, throwing Puck's arm off his pillow, to land softly.

"Oh please, you scared like a little girl. And call me a bitch again and you're going out the window."

Puck shrugged and put his arms behind his head "Alright, alright, no need to get crazy. Violence isn't always the answer, you know."

Kurt turned on his side with a laugh "Is that right Mr. Fight club?"

Kurt let out a louder laugh when Puck punched his arm softly "Hey! First rule of fight club!"

Kurt flapped a hand at him to placate him "Calm down, no one going to find out about your little sewing circle."

Puck grunted and pushed at Kurt before settling into a comfortable silence.

"So how's the boyfriend?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and flipped over to his side to stare at Puck's profile "Boyfriend? What boyfriend?"

Puck glanced at him before going back to staring at the ceiling "You know, kid goes to your school, hair with so much gel you could start a forest fire, eyebrows shaped like the pyramids, 5 foot nothing, dapper motherfucker?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, that bitch."

Kurt let out a sad sigh and flipped back to stare at the window "Oh he's great, being the lead singer of the Warblers, getting superb grades, dating Rachel-"

Kurt felt the bed jerk as Puck sat up in surprise "Whoa, whoa, I thought he was gay? I know Rachel is a bit mannish without her bangs, but he has to know she doesn't have the right plumbing."

Kurt shrugged with a wet sigh "He's bisexual, he likes boys and girls."

"So what is he like Hannah Montana and wants the best of both worlds?"

Kurt sat up and looked at Puck in confusion for a long moment before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Giggles turned to whimpers and then whimpers turned to sobs. Kurt didn't even know why he was crying.

Kurt was even more confused to find tan arms wrapping around him and pulling him in close.

"Geez Kurt, it wasn't that mean. Sorry man."

Kurt laughed through the sobs and hiccupped before managing a response "That's not it, this isn't your fault. I've just been feeling really stressed this week, I need a good cry. At this point, getting a paper cut would have set me in a fit of tears."

"What you didn't do that before?" Puck joked.

Kurt laughed some more and smacked Puck in the chest.

"Kurt!"

Kurt and Puck looked to his bedroom door to find Burt standing there, arms crossed in anger.

Kurt flopped out of Puck's arms and onto the bed again "Ugh, fuck my life."


End file.
